


Welcomed

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Henry gets to join.
Relationships: Henry Lazar/Peter/Valerie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Henry fantasized about _parts_ of this for as long as he can remember—holding Valerie’s gorgeous body in his arms, kissing her red lips, even driving into her pretty entrance—at times, he daydreamed about being on the same page as Peter, not as rivals but something amiable, a picture where they were both smiling—but he never could have imagined _this_ in its entirety. He never pictured Peter naked, probably because he never considered it an option. He never thought of Peter’s thick cock pounding into his asshole, thrusting with a wolfish ferocity. He pictured his own cock buried deep inside Valerie’s soft channel, but he always imagined himself being the driving force. In practice, Peter controls it all. Peter’s the one that slams fiercely into Henry’s body, and that drives Henry further into Valerie. She moans in pleasure and wraps her arms tighter around Henry’s neck, leaning over his shoulder to capture Peter’s lips. 

Maybe Henry should be jealous. But he doesn’t have that in him anymore. Instead, he just finds it _hot_. He loves the way they look together. He loves Valerie’s supple beauty against Peter’s rugged handsomeness. He adores the way they look at each other, like they couldn’t stand to ever be apart. He’s so grateful that the fire’s still there when Valerie turns to him. He can feel Peter’s fervour in the way Peter’s hands claw at his naked chest. He’s completely bare, like the two of them, sandwiched between their boiling bodies, and all three writhe together in a glorious, sweat-slicked mess. 

Peter’s blunt teeth graze his neck. Henry surprises himself in his surrender—he tilts aside, bearing more of his throat for Peter’s consideration. He can’t believe Peter let him face Valerie—can’t believe Peter’s alright with the way Henry’s hands eagerly play with Valerie’s heavy breasts. Valerie gasps and arches into his touch, scattering his face in hungry kisses. But maybe Peter has the right idea—there’s no need to be jealous when Valerie’s love for him is so obvious. Their connection’s palpable and unbreakable—Henry’s no threat to them. Henry’s just a pawn in their devilish games: a guest in their warm bed. As Peter bruises a possessive mark into Henry’s shoulder, it occurs to Henry that he should really find someone else—someone of his own to settle down with, who will look at him like they look at each other. 

But then Valerie pulls back, and the intensity in her blue eyes overwhelms him. Peter holds him so close and moans into his ear. They want him. They want him _badly_. He can feel it. He doesn’t want to go anywhere. 

Valerie bites her bottom lip. She looks down through thick lashes and dilated pupils at the sculpted planes of Henry’s body. Then her lips twist into a smirk. Her raw sensuality is devastating. She squeezes tight around him, and Henry doesn’t stand a chance. Henry chokes as Peter pounds hard into his body, and before he knows what’s happening, Henry’s seeing stars. 

He comes in a wave of searing pleasure. It consumes him, eats him up, and his whole world closes in to just the three of them. Valerie tenderly kisses his lips while Peter caresses his stomach. Peter growls into his ear, “You’re staying the night.”

Valerie slickly adds, “Please?”

Henry nods. Secretly, he hopes he never leaves.


End file.
